The present invention pertains to the art of refrigeration and, more particularly, to a pulldown mode and refrigeration system arrangement for an appliance.
In some appliances, a pulldown mode is entered when the temperature in one or more of the appliance's compartments exceeds a certain, relatively high value. This temperature value is generally not reached during normal operation but can be reached, for example, when the appliance is first turned on after purchase, the appliance loses power or is turned off for an extended period of time, or a substantial amount of warm food or beverages are loaded into the appliance.
The present invention relates to an improved pulldown mode that utilizes a particular refrigeration system arrangement and pulldown strategy in order to provide faster pulldown performance and allow for better management of the individual appliance compartments while reducing costs and software complexity.